Without Tomorrow
by citosol
Summary: They have a lot in common, do they know? Creese, of course!
1. In the Morning

Ted entered in the kitchen by the garden door.

The morning sun made the red hair of the man that was standing behind the big counter shine.

Charlie was eating a pear, a half smile on his face while his eyes wandered on something unintelligible in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, Charlie, there you are! There is…"

The red-headed man startled at the sound of those words "TED?!...I…I thought you left!"

The alarm in his voice stopped Ted in his track.

"…yes, I left, but I met detective Reese near the gate, and she asked me if you were ready to go, so I thought it was polite to tell her to enter while I….Charlie...are you all right? Did you hear what I've just said?"

While Ted was talking, Charlie started to blush and bang his hands on the counter like if he was losing his balance, shutting his eyes and lowering his head, letting out a bad stifled "mmmphf" from his lips, that, very far from being an answer, made the situation even odder.

"Charlie...?"

Ted, worried, started walking towards his friend but, raising a hand in the air, Charlie stopped him again before he could reach the side of the counter.

"Give me just a minute, Ted." whispered Charlie, like he found it very difficult to talk, his arm still raised "Could you leave the kitchen, please? And tell Reese that-"

"-that you're finally ready to "fight crime", I hope." A strangely cheerful Reese ended the sentence appearing behind Ted's back.

Dani's smile faded immediately when she saw the look her partner was giving to her; two puzzled, wide open blue eyes were settled on hers and, maybe for the first time since she met him, Charlie was speechless.

Ted and Dani looked at each other interrogatively.

"Crews?"

Dani was still taking Charlie's strange attitude in, her head slightly tilted and her eyebrows knitted together, when, from under the counter, exactly in front of Charlie, jumped out a petite blond woman.

With a mischievous look in her eyes she turned to face Dani and Ted and explained "Detective Crews offered me an apple for breakfast…" She shrugged her shoulders "...but I preferred..." An ironic little smile appeared on or beautiful face"...a banana."

Complete silence followed her joke. Forcing his eyes to meet Ted's ones and curling his lips into a smile that didn't hide his uneasiness, Charlie suddenly blushed, still trying to zip his fly and managed to babble some words.

"Ted...Do you remember Tina?"

"Oh yes, Tina!" Ted's voice came out way too high-pitched to be truthful.

"But I'm Gina!"

"Of course, Gina! ...The bus...the warm pool...Gina... Hi, Gina." Ted then turned back to Charlie "I'm so sorry, Charlie, I never thought-"

Charlie lifted his eyebrows, eyes wide open, plastic smile on his lips, the lines by their sides more pronounced than ever, as if to say '_ok, not your fault but now let's get through this awkward situation'._

Thankfully, Ted got the message. Walking to his best friend and the girl of the night, Ted laid his hand on the woman's shoulder, pulling her away from Charlie, saying something like "What about having a good swim in the morning? I've just got a little thing to take care of, but I'll join you very soon by the pool."

Dani was still there, standing with her weight adjusted on one leg, her dark red lips slightly parted, looking at Charlie like this was the first time she was really seeing him. He, on the other hand, wasn't able to take his eyes off hers.

They were standing nearly in front of each other, his hands on his hips, legs slightly parted. His light blue shirt matched his eyes and was so well designed that it shaped perfectly around his muscular and elegant body; his tie perfectly laced, so strange for a man who had to go to work in a place like the hot L.A..

A half smile grew slowly on Dani's face as she turned on her heels, and putting her sunglasses on, she said to her partner: "See you in the car, Crews, hurry up."

An amazed Charlie followed Dani walking through the garden with his eyes.

The wind played with the collar of her pink shirt, open enough to show her white tank top, and the sun made her hair shine while she walked to the car, that strange half smile still playing on her lips.

xxx

TBC


	2. A Day Out

I'm so sorry for what happened" Charlie said when he entered the car, all the while avoiding eye contact with his partner.

An amused Dani stared intensively at him, forcing him to look at her.

"What?...What's that look for?" asked Charlie "I thought you would assault me with your 'I don't want to talk about "that" now or never', so I've spoken first. Otherwise I couldn't apologize 'cause we were not talking about 'that'!"

The half smile and the curious look were still present on her face .

"'That' wasn't Zen" she uttered, not as an accusation, but just as a simple remark.

It was Charlie's turn to wear an amused expression.

"Maybe not, but before you two entered the kitchen I was surely living the moment!"

Dani smiled and nodded. Turning her attention to the road, she started the ignition and left, raising a dusty cloud with the rear wheels.

Charlie watched the sun playing on her profile while she drove down the hill. Even though she lived in LA, she didn't like the beach, so even now, almost July, she wasn't tanned and the sunny day put a beautiful pink shade on her cheeks.

"I don't know how you imagined my life outside the department, the job…" explained Charlie "…but right now I'm feeling really uncomfortable." He turned his gaze to the passing landscape.

Dani smiled, still looking at the road.

"To tell you the whole truth, your friend Bobby told me you hang out with a lot of girls." Her head tilted to the side "And I've grown enough to know that you're not playing scrabble with them in your big house."

She turned to face her partner, setting her eyes on his intriguing dimple. After a while she paid attention to the road again.

"It's like you said, it's all connected, isn't it? Fame; money; women, fun! And honestly, I don't blame you for it." Her head tilted again "Anyone who has spent twelve years in jail would do the same."

"It's '_all connected'…_Reese?" Asked Charlie, turning towards her with a smile and raising an eyebrow "Are you all right? Or should I expect you to offer me some fruit?" He went thoughtful for a few seconds "Because, if you act like me, I have to act like you; we have to balance the universe! There's a little yang in my yin and there's a little yin in your yang, the small black circle in the white part and the small white circle in the black part...it's…"

Dani rolled her eyes.

"Crews, shut up!"

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

"So…you and Bobby talked about my sex life, uh?"

With his plastic smile in place, Charlie handed a cup of coffee to his partner that was sitting on a bench in the promenade. The sun was high in the sky as a cool breeze blew from the sea.

Neither Charlie nor Dani wore jackets, and all the women passing by the street could admire the gorgeous body of the man wrapped in his expensive clothes: his large shoulders, the muscular trunk, the flat abdomen and his firm glutei. Dani, like always, hid her feminine body under anonymous clothes; the only way to have a chance to succeed in her work.

It was early in the afternoon, and they just left a crime scene. Neither of them had eaten anything for lunch; their stomachs too lurched out because of the body found in the sea by two fishermen that morning. So on their way back to the car they decided to stop for a break near the beach.

"Crews, know this:" Dani took the cup of coffee from her partner and turned to meet Charlie's eyes "This morning I didn't blush because of your little show, neither did I push you in the car, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about your sex life."

"Don't be so hostile, Dani." Said Charlie sitting down near her, his gaze lost in the horizon. He took a piece of mango from a glass and went on "I don't understand why you can talk about sex with Bobby and not with me." He chewed forcefully "…Hmmm…juicy."

Another piece of mango followed the first. "Bobby and I talked about it all the time. It's natural, between partners, to talk about sex, about sports, about having sex as a sport…" Charlie turned to Dani, his plastic smile again on his face, the marks near his nose extremely visible, his red hair blazing in the sun.

Dani avoided his eyes, her elbows on her parted knees. A grimace appeared, her full lips curled like she wasn't able to say it loud. "Okay…"

Charlie stared intensively at her.

"Look, the thing is, I feel kinda uncomfortable talking with you about sex, Charlie." Then she stood up and walked towards the railing facing the sea, the breeze playing with her shirt.

Charlie approached her and offered her the glass with mango. "We've known each other for six months; we've been together every day; I've spent more time with you than by myself…" Dani shook her head no to the glass with mango, so Charlie put the last slice of mango in his mouth. "...so I couldn't help but often wonder about how you spend your spare time, and I assumed you did the same." The look in her eyes told him that she would never confirm it or deny it, so he went on "I think that by now should stop with the wondering and have some certitude, get on with the mutual acquaintance. In the past I've made some attempts but…"

Dani leaned her side against the railing, her attention completely focused on Charlie, a strange look in her eyes, like she'd just understand a few things.

"When I heard about your ex-wife and the horse in that noisy place…the horse…you really bought your ex-wife a horse! And about shooting Roman…that it was not for what he said about you, but for what he said about me…"

"To be honest that was…" Charlie stopped for a while, choosing the right words carefully "…that was for the way he made you feel, when he told you those things." He forced his eyes to the bench as he added as a justification "You know, when you are into keeping up with the universe, if someone does anything to someone else, that someone is doing it to you too."

"Oh, I see…so that was just because of Zen…" A small sly smile appeared on her lips.

"…Or maybe it wasn't…" Admitted Charlie, tilting his head and curving his lips.

"…That is Zen too." Dani nodded, her eyes shining.

"…is it?" Charlie said, finally looking at her, smiling back.

"Now I have to shoot you."

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

To be continued…


	3. A Night In

They spent all the afternoon talking with the fishermen. Lots of fishermen. Every fisherman who worked in California, in America or in the entire world seemed to be there. Charlie liked to call them 'A mountain of seamen' and that made him laugh because of the play on words and, of course, that made Dani roll her eyes.

That evening, they went back to an empty station; they had a lot of paperwork to do.

Finally Charlie took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, and Dani made eyes at his bushy collar-bones unintentionally at first, then she surprised herself by wondering about the fact that his pale skin wasn't so white after all…maybe he had tanned a little by his pool. She couldn't help it, but the thought of his body half naked relaxed on a deck- chair made her get hot.

For this reason, and because it was a hot day, and because of the absence by their colleagues Dani took off her shirt, keeping only her tank top and bra.

What Dani didn't notice was that Charlie see her look over his body, and that he had guessed her line of thought.

She started filling in the blanks, without thinking about the show she was giving to her partner who sat face to face with her.

For the second time in their partnership, or maybe the third if he included even the shower thing, Charlie was fully aware of his partner being a woman, a beautifully shaped woman or, using that fat frat-boy's words a 'pretty, pretty cop'.

He could see her necklace slip into the hollow between her breasts.

Oh Jesus. How he liked that precise spot.

He stared at it and couldn't help but imagined his penis gliding slowly back and forth, just there, between her tits, her tongue ready to lick the tip of his cock at every thrust. That vision sent shivers all down his spine, and caused a jolt in his crotch.

"If I tell you it's a C cup will you finally proceed with your work?" Dani asked him, with a slightly pleased tone in her voice, without lifting her head.

"To tell you the truth I'm admiring your necklace…" lied Charlie tilting his head, eyes still focused on her breasts, his lips parted a little, his dimple never so inviting "…I've never seen it before…"

"Maybe because you have never looked at my breasts!" barked Dani, surprising herself, and then she blushed a little for her mistake. She blushed because she was being admired, and because she had made him aware of her femininity.

Charlie's reaction was unexpected: he looked strait into Dani's eyes, and with a shining smile on his face as he said "I knew it! You're afraid to talk with me about sex, but you're also afraid to _not_ talk with me about sex!"

Dani raised her eyebrows "I don't believe it! You are able to find some Zen even in this!"

She stood up to reach the coffee-machine, hoping to end the topic.

Trying to not lose his advantage, Charlie's voice softened: "What I'd like to tell you Dani is that -"

"- no Charlie, don't follow me, please, this day had been strange enough!" Dani hastened to say seeing his partner standing up too.

It was like she'd never said a word.

"Dani, can't you see?" asked the man turning around the desk to reach her, a need in his eyes "I understand you! You act so different from me but I know we are deeply, substantially the same…don't you?" a step towards her "You are my yin, and I really am your yang, we complete each other, we are connected." Dani rolled her eyes instinctively, but he kept going "I know your fears, 'cause they are mine too…" another step closed the distance between them "And my vices…you knew them before witnessing them this morning or before talking about them with Bobby, 'cause you use the same vices to protect yourself too…" he lowered his voice, an hypnotic, sensual whisper "…'cause you know they help you to hide _that_ fear that's mine too. They keep you away from belonging to someone. They keep you free. But they keep you lonely."

Dani was then completely focused on him.

Charlie pressed "This morning in my kitchen…you smiled that way because you found a confirmation about your thoughts: the fact that you know me more than you would never admit to yourself…the fact that you are not the only one who has a dark side to hide…and that you're not alone anymore." His lips slightly parted while his blue eyes scanned the brown ones, looking for an answer that he knew she would never gave with words.

Charlie's left hand grasped her right arm and even if he towered her with his height, there was no prevarication in his gesture, only a request for truth and loyalty. This closeness, though, made his cock leap up again.

His pale blue eyes.

And there it was. _That_ look that make you feel like you can tell him everything, because he understands you, because he cares about you.

Dani couldn't avoid his gaze, wouldn't avoid it, so Charlie was able to watch her as emotions succeeded, all connected by a single feel that he didn't expect to see in her eyes ever, even if he had wished to.

Unable to speak Dani answered Charlie by suddenly closing the distance between their lips, surprising him with a transport of pure passion.

Dani opened her mouth, her wet tongue caressed Charlie's dimple slowly, following it from the bottom to the top of his lower lip, then pushed gently, parting his soft lips, demanding for more.

Charlie's overexcited body reacted immediately.

His arms laced tightly one around her waist and one around her shoulders while his greedy mouth devoured hers, relieving a passion hidden for twelve years.

His hand freed Dani's ponytail from the rubber band and rested in her hair, holding her neck to avoid her from breaking the kiss.

Dani wasn't overwhelmed by this reaction; her hands dived in that blazing hair tasting his redness, caressing his head.

They broke off only to scan each other eyes, looking for a confirmation.

Finding an answer they were as one again.

This time their hands ran free on their bodies. A whirl of sensations to feel again and again, each part of their bodies were touched and caressed not only one, but ten, a hundred, a thousand times: Charlie's face, his cheek, his jaw, his shoulders, his trunk (that she had thought over for a long time), his firm ass; and again. Her lips felt like velvet, her soft but full breast pressed against him, her amazing ass, and the fact that he could embrace her with only one arm to lift her, to feel her belong to him.

Dani's hands reached the front of his shirt, grabbed the fabric and ripped it open, sending buttons all over the room. Charlie, aroused by her desire, took off her tank top and her bra and then waited, unsure on his legs, while Dani unfastened his belt and helped him out of his pants.

They stared at each other for a long time, panting, wanting.

The eye-contact was the only thing that made them to stay 'in the moment'.

Finally Charlie reached out his hands to hold her.

"…on the desk…" Dani managed to say while Charlie started kissing her again. A devouring kiss full of passion that left her breathless. His amazing tongue was everywhere: curled between her lips to lick them, twisted round her tongue, on her lips again to taste them better, then deep inside her mouth for a long wonderful time, twisted again; then his tongue reached her jaw, finding his path down her throat, making her moaning loud, drawing a hot and wet trace, reaching the back of her ear.

That was enough: electricity ran through her body, she lost self-control, only aware of Charlie's burning desire.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

to be continued…


	4. Maybe Tomorrow

With his free hand Charlie threw the papers and the pens on the floor and forced Dani's back onto her desk, his full weight on the top of her.

His mouth and his tongue traced a wet path from her lips down to her throat then to her left nipple where he stopped just to play with her pink button.

"Oh!" Dani arched her back and shut her eyes.

Her hands laced tightly into her partner's hair while her legs wrapped his hips, feeling his bulge pressing hard through his underpants on her hot throbbing center.

"This is definitely neither Zen….nor zen-ish..." uttered Charlie in a whisper on her breast, sending shivers down her spine.

His hands moved slowly from her back to her waist, sensing her soft skin.

She was just in the middle of enjoying the mixture of tongue, lips and hands, when Charlie suddenly broke the contact leaving her breathless.

"Too many clothes." was his stifled remark, so he took off Dani's pants and panties with a single move and then his underpants immediately followed them onto the floor.

They exchanged a burning look.

"Now it's up to you…" whispered Charlie bending down on Dani, his eyes still fixed on hers "Two roads diverge in the wood, so you have an important decision to make…" his voice sounded husky in her ear as his left hand cupped her right breast "Do you want me as a 'cop'…" he kissed lightly her cheek while his right hand slowly and gently rubbed her overexcited clit until she moaned softly "…or as a 'con'?" he said with a grin. He then bit her earlobe and abruptly slid two fingers inside her. After few seconds in which Dani realized how much pleasure his still fingers were giving her, he started moving them rhythmically back and forward, slowly at first, pulling out them almost completely, then faster, savagely.

He kept his eyes fixed on hers at all the times to see her pleasure grow.

When Dani wasn't able to take it anymore, Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, making her groan in disbelief.

"You know what I want…" she panted out.

"Oh yes, I know…but I want you to say it loud" murmured Charlie in her ear.

Dani knew she normally would have never handed over the control to the man, but she wanted him so much that "bitchy Dani" had to surrender to "submissive Dani". She whispered: "The con. I want the con…".

Charlie immediately clasped Dani in his arms and lifted her off of the desk, while her legs embraced his hips.

Carrying her he walked towards the room.

"No desks in jail…" he whispered by way of explanation, kissing her hungrily "…the bed was uncomfortable…" his lips again on hers "…and I always daydreamed about that…"

They reached the wall, Charlie pinned her to it with all his weight, feeling her silky body full of curves against his.

She could feel every muscle in his trunk, she could see every flash of light in his red hair. Those things drove her completely crazy.

God. Crews was on her.

His partner was doing things that she had imagined only in her dreams: no one of her past lovers had been so intense, and she had never felt herself so desired.

Then she sensed his cock: so hard, hot, smooth and wet, rubbing on her overexcited clit.

That was the last straw.

"Now, Charlie, now!" Dani cried out as she was overwhelmed with desire.

Those were the words he was looking for: Charlie grunted in hunger and with a single thrust entered her soaked cunt, making her moan.

She was so tiny that he could carry her weight only balancing with his left arm. His knees against the wall allowed him to move his hips up and down first slowly, then faster and faster.

Charlie fucked her hard, no time for feeling the moment, no Zen: only passion, need, hunger. He was a con, and he hadn't seen a gorgeous woman for the last twelve years.

Dani came first, her head buzzed, a noiseless scream painted on her lips.

Charlie went on thrusting deeper into her, making her coming again.

And again.

Finally he came, squeezing her in his arm, moaning loudly, leaving the two of them breathless, powerless.

They knelt down, panting; the cold floor cooled off their overheated bodies.

After a while Charlie curled around Dani "Next time you'll meet 'the cop'" he murmured in her ear.

Dani turned around to face him, a lascivious look in her eyes.

"Don't think I am this submissive normally…it's like you said before, I've a dark side too…you are warned, 'cop'"

A half smile came to his lips "So, the third time 'Dani's dark side' could meet 'the con'"

Dani smiled too "A bit dangerous, I think…don't you?"

His stomach leapt up in anticipation "Interesting, I'll say…"

She laughed "You didn't understand! I mean that's a bit dangerous not to stay in the moment: you're thinking about where we are going next…"

Charlie raised an eyebrow "You sound like me…again!"

So they brought their mouths nearer and they started kissing again.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

The End


End file.
